


Гроздья марта

by Ловец янтаря (shatteredDecadence)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Free Verse, Gen, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23428882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shatteredDecadence/pseuds/%D0%9B%D0%BE%D0%B2%D0%B5%D1%86%20%D1%8F%D0%BD%D1%82%D0%B0%D1%80%D1%8F
Collections: Верлибры





	Гроздья марта

Гроздья марта свисают с деревьев; подмёрзшие ягоды,  
Только зашёлся февраль — и уже: кисло в уголке рта, горько на пальцах,  
Психоделично в глазах. Только ударило холодом — и вот: столпы света, язык в крови,  
Слова все перечеркнуты красным. Не сдано. Незачёт. Выйдите вон — вам не рады,  
А на улице — колючий ветер целует под глазом и бьёт — такая любовь. Вечер. Сумерки.  
Почти-ночь. В темноте — воспалённые вены берёз, пульсирующее гнильё; по бокам —   
Нагромождения окон, полнобокие звери, капающие фонари. Кран не закрыли — итог.  
Тонкая дымка снега заметает следы. Гулкая тишина давит на плечи — да я же сломаюсь,  
Да я же — шарнирная; сажусь — и тут же погружаюсь в сугроб. Как же хочется марта,  
Как же жадно до весны; чтоб оперялись деревья, чтоб оперялась я, чтоб всё возрождалось —   
И я же должна? Как же хочется лета — на пересдачу, и чтоб шуршали деревья, и чтоб отвечала,   
Глотая язык; и мне бы — садитесь. И я бы садилась, и зубы — багровые, и зубы — все в мясе,  
И у окна всё волнами шла бы штора... И небо украло б мою улыбку, мою дождевую улыбку,  
И я бы стояла, и лето бы мне улыбалось так же багряно... Ведь летом   
Оно как-то проще. Ведь да?


End file.
